Jasmine Malik
"And your beard is so...twisted." ''J''asmine Laurie Malik (b. 13th August 1995) Is the only daughter of a high ministry worker. Jasmine is currently a 6th year Gryffindor studying at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizadry. Jasmine isn't your typical rich girl, she's a rebellious, sassy girl with a very large attititude and glares that can kill but that's only if she doesn't like you, she's a kind girl and loves a laugh, but if you're rude, judge her or make fun of her friends you'll be in her bad books. And that's not where you want to be. She has a certain tendency to not really care about rules, if she thinks she's capable of something she sure as well is. She finds joy in helping others if they're in troubleShe desperately tries to pretend she's not rich by helping and hanging out with poor people and muggles, which her father greatly dissaproves of. Yes she has very large daddy issues, but nothing will hold this fire cracker back. They live in a large mansion on the outskirts of London, it looks more like a palace then a house. She usually doesn't spend time inside and usually roams the gardens, like she can be seen doing at hogwarts. She is also known of sneaking out of her house to hang out with Wizards and Muggles alike. Her Fc is Selena Gomez. Personality Jasmine is free-spirited, and in many ways resembles the "rebellious princess" archetype. She is headstrong, and longs for the freedom that other girls have. This eventually leads to Jasmine running away, but she gets into trouble as she is initially naive regarding the world outside of the palace. Jasmine can be very willful; she refuses all of the suitors that her father chooses, preferring to wed for love rather than for wealth. Jasmine can also be kind and caring, and is considered to be clever and intelligent. Bio Even though her father’s the big-shot, higher-up Ministry official, Jasmine’s never been interested in the money or the fame that seems to dominate her life. She’s always wanted to live like everyone else, so down-to-earth and…well, normal. She hates the publicity and the money that goes along with having an almost-celebrity dad. The worst part of it is that she can’t seem to find a real friend. Any girl she meets just wants to go shopping with her—for obvious reasons. Any guy she’s ever gone out with just wants her for her family’s fortune. Everyone just uses her, and she doesn’t feel like anyone actually knows—or even likes—her. One guy, though, has started to stand out to her. She knows he’s poor, and that makes him even more attractive to her. But she sees the looks he gives her when they talk—he thinks he’ll need the money and nice clothes to even have a chance with her. And despite her good feelings about this guy, Jasmine’s worried he’s using her just like everyone else. In fact, in so many of her friendships, she’s made too many assumptions that have pushed people away… Will Jasmine ever learn to trust her instincts? Early life Jasmine Laurie Malik was born on the 22nd of august 1994. Being an only child her parents where extremely fussy over her. They would spoil her with the greatest of goods, from near and far. There joys where soon cut short when Jasmine's mother was killed, the exact way of death is still a mystery to aurors. Her Father became overly protective of Jasmine from that day forth, she was no longer allowed to leave the mansions, the security was raised higher to stop people from getting in; and Jasmine getting out. Jasmine was always a very sassy sharp tounged child. She was quick and witty with her comebacks and refused to lose to anyone, no matter who it was. Her thirst for adventure made her a restless child, she would run around her grand bedroom and play with every toy she could. Her extarvegent behaviour led to many nanny's none being able to handle her shrieking when she wasn't allowed out side. They eventually made what she called "Outdoors indoors" which was like a forest yet it was inside for Jasmine's safety. She never had many friends during her childhood, just toys and Nannies. They're was one boy that was allowed to visit her, Roger. These childhood buds are like brother and sister; Well at least to Jasmine they are. They've known each other as long as they could remember and always enjoy each others company.